1. Field
The present disclosure relates to cocking loosening evaluation of an angle of the wrist during a golf swing, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for evaluating a cocking loosening point at a swinging motion of a user and providing a graded feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though the golf has become popular and related industries have been developed, the golf is one of sports whose skills are not easily trained. This is because the golf swing requires a complicated mechanism composed of fixation of the line of vision, center of gravity, movement, swing trajectory or the like, rather than physical conditions. In order to overcome this, there is needed a device which may induce improvement of swing by feeding through automatic analysis and rating of essential swing elements and their visualized information for correct swing to a user.
In such an automatic analyzing device for essential elements of golf swing, there is an increasing demand and importance of cocking which is a key element for the improvement of a flying distance and a slice. The cocking represents the change of an angle between the arm and a golf club, namely an angle of the wrist, during the golf swing which is performed sequentially with essential behaviors in the order of addressing, backswing, backswing top, downswing, impact, and follow-through. In a desirable cocking loosening, substantially a right-angle cocking is made in the backswing top, and in the downswing, while keeping the cocking of the backswing top, the cocking loosening is made at the point close to an impact. The desirable cocking is very important for the improvement of swing postures since it has a very close relation with accurate impact, prevention of a slice, and the increase of a flying distance caused by the improvement of a club head speed.
In a conventional technique related to the improvement of cocking, the movement of a golf club and the arm of the user is restricted or reformed by using a separate golf swing exercise instrument, or the muscular strength for swing of the body such as the wrist is simply reinforced for effective improvement of a flying distance, which can be expected by correct cocking, rather than improving the cocking.
However, in the method where the movement is restricted or reformed, a specially designed club or instrument should be used for the cocking training. In addition, in the training for reinforcing the muscular strength to improve a flying distance, the training is focused simply on the increase of the muscular power of the wrist or arm, which is insufficient for exercising cocking loosening or correct wrist movement. Therefore, such conventional techniques may give a bad influence in solving problems such as inaccurate impact and slice.